Something To Believe In
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Humans! What if Castiel chose a girl vessel? This is a Destiel story, But it includes Genderbent!Cas. I don't own any of the supernatural characters! This isn't actually an idea I came up with myself, I was talking with a couple of friends at a party and one of them brought up this point. Rated "T" for Dean's mouth! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D
1. Raisen from Perdition

**A.N~ This story is based on an idea that was brought up in conversation I had with a couple of Supernatural fans at a party. I hope you guys enjoy, please keep in mind that in this story Castiel is a girl even though her name is still Castiel. Please Review! Reviews are candy to me, and I REALLY LOVE CANDY:D!**

**Cas POV**

"Castiel, we need you to travel to earth and raise Dean Winchester from Perdition." Anna says, walking over to me. "He has broken the first seal."

"When am I allowed to leave?" I ask my superior, having never done anything like this before.

"Immediately."

I nod and disappear to save him. Anna didn't really mention if I was supposed to take a vessel or not. I definite wouldn't need one. I travel to Hell and find him just as he was about to torture a poor woman's soul. I grab his shoulder and fly out of there, not wanting to deal with any Demons. When we got back to Earth, I stay by his grave and wait for him to pull himself out of it, knowing if he needs me I will be there.

When his head pokes out of the ground, I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I watch as he stands up and looks around. For a moment I think he sees me, but I make myself invisible before he can.

He takes off his jacket, ties it around his waist and starts walking down the dirt road. I stare at him as I follow, curious by my first human. I watch as he breaks into an abandoned gas station, and gathers some supplies. I chuckle when he grabs a pornagraphic magazine. He walks over to the register, and I decide that it's time to talk to him.

"Um, Hello." I start, not sure what to say. "My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel." By the time I'm done talking, the windows have shattered. I open my mouth to say something else, but stop, getting called back to Heaven.

I leave and stand before Anna, waiting for orders.

"Castiel, we have decided that since you were the one to raise him from Perdition, we want you to be the one that keeps Dean Winchester in line, and help him fulfill his duties in preventing the apocalypse."

"Do I need to find a vessel?"

"Yes, there is a woman in Illinois, Julie Novak who will be a suitable vessel. She is from the right bloodline, goes to church every Sunday, a good person."

She stares at me for a moment, a small smile on her face. I cock my head to the side, confused. "What is it, Anna?"

"Is he hot, Cassie?" She asks, making me blush.

"What do you-"

"I knew it, you like him, don't you!"

I stare at her, cheeks flaming. "I...I need to go and find Julie, Anna. I have some things I need to do." I left to the sound of her laughing, making me irritated.


	2. Choose a Vessel, any vessel

**A.N~ I need to explain a few things, huh? **

**First, Julie is just Jimmy, girl version. She has black hair that goes down to middle of her back, and when she becomes Cas's vessel, she is wearing a blue Raven-Claw t-shirt and the tan trench coat!**

**Second, I didn't really want her to be a mother because I didn't think a mother would want to leave her child. So I made her the oldest sister, I wanted her to have responsibility, but not too much that she wouldn't want to say yes. I also wanted her to be young enough that she would be able to hunt and fight, so she is 28, just a little younger than Dean, a little older. **

**Cas POV**

I watch through the window at a family sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. _If I'm ever going to get to know him, I'm going to need a vessel. _I watch as the eldest daughter walks into the room.

"Did you guys really start eating without me?" she asks, teasingly. She sits down at the table in front of her plate. She makes the cross over herself and sits there for a moment, her hands clasped in her lap, her lips slightly moving in prayer.

I close my eyes and try to listen to her, wondering what she is praying for. I smile as I hear a small voice reciting a prayer.

_Dear Lord, I pray that you protect me and my family and my friends and their families. Thank you for my wonderful family, this delicious food, and my beautiful singing voice. I dedicate my life to the church and vow to follow your will. _

I smile as she finishes, grabs her food and starts eating. When they finish eating, she starts to clean up their plates and dinner, her phone playing music in the background. I reappear, invisible as to not burn out her eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." I say, and just like before, she had her hands over her head and all the glasses in the sink had shattered at my voice. I sigh before continuing, "I need your body to fulfill the needs of god. But before you can offer yourself to me. I need you to prove yourself to me. Boil a pot of water and put your arm into it."

She stands up and takes out a pot, curiosity and fear flickering across her face. When the water in the pot starts boiling, she sticks her arm into it, just like I told her. Suddenly, her mother comes running into the room, alarmed.

"Julie! What are you doing?!" She yells, pulling her daughters arm out of the boiling water. They both stare in astonishment at her arm, it was unharmed. I smile, this girl is definitely my vessel.

"I command you to show your face!" I hear a woman yell, trying to summon me to her. "I command you to show your face!"

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." I say, trying to scare her.

"I am not easily spooked, Castiel. I command you to show your face!"

I roll my eyes, frustrated with her nerve. "Very well." I allow her to summon me, and don't appear invisible to her, causing her eyes to burn out of her skull. She screams, falling out of her chair and onto the floor. I leave quickly before the rest of them could see me.

I go back to the Novak's to get my vessel. "Julie Novak, would you like to be my vessel to assist God and help stop the breaking of the seals?"

"Yes." She replies, standing up from her seat in her living room.

"Meet me outside if you wish to accept me."

She pulls on her tan trench coat and walks out the front door. I take her over and walk down the steps from her house.

Before I leave, I hear her little sister run up the path behind me. "Julie? Where are you going, Big Sissy?"

"I am not your big sister."


	3. Meet the Angel and Meet the Winchester

**A.N~ This chapter is going to be both Cas and Dean's POV's. I don't own the content of this chapter, I basically just watched this part of the episode and used it as an outline. I didn't know how to write this chapter, so I used the episode as an outline. I decided to rewrite this, because I basically just wrote down the lines from the episode before, and that's not right. I DON'T OWN THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER AND SOME OF THE IMAGERY. **

**Dean POV**

"Bobby, are you going to help me or not?" I ask, staring at my 2nd father. He sighs before grabbing a paintbrush and helping me ward to the old barn with every sigil and trap that we know. Before long, the large space is covered top to bottom in Devil's traps, reaper traps, ghost-warding sigils.

Bobby starts to summon Castiel using a ritual he found in the bible while researching. When he is done, we both wait for it to show up. After about 20 minutes of standing there with our guns raised, I lower mine and turn to Bobby.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

If looks could kill, Bobby's would have sent me back to Hell on the spot.

"Sorry," I apologize, sitting in a chair.

Suddenly, the roof starts to shake and the wind starts to howl. Bobby and I look at each other. "Please just be the wind, please just be the wind." I mumble. Just then, the bulbs in the lights hanging from the ceiling start to shatter and the barn door starts to open. We both pick up our guns and point them at the door, ready to fight.

A woman walks calmly into the room, stepping over the devils traps with ease as lights continue to burst around her. Without warning, Bobby and I start shooting, but she doesn't stop. She just keeps walking towards us.

We both look at each other, confused before discarding our shotguns and picking up different weapons. I grab the demon knife, staring her down as she walks up to me.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to be intimidating.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." She replies, fixing her coat.

"Oh yeah I'm sure, Here, hold this." I say, before plunging the demon blade into her heart. She just stares at me for a moment with a look that says, You really thought that would work?

She calmly pulls it out and discards it, never taking her light blue eyes off mine. Without warning, Bobby pulls back the butt of his gun, hoping to knock her out with it. She catches it before it makes contact, turns towards him and presses 2 fingers to his head.

Slowly, he starts to sink to the ground, his eyelids fluttering. When he hits the ground, she turns to me. "We need to talk, Dean." We both glance at Bobby, unconscious on the ground. "Alone."

**Cas POV**

Dean kneels beside Bobby, checking his pulse, before turning to me. "Your friend's alive," I say, admiring their collection of weapons, knowing they wouldn't hurt me.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice untrusting.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I got that, what are you?"

I stop and look up him. "I'm an angel of the lord."

We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, his intense green irises meeting my light blue ones. He stands up, never breaking eye contact. "There's no such thing."

I sigh and push my hair out of my eyes. "Dean, put aside your suspicions, and have faith." I finally decide to show him and spread my wings out, the lightning flashing from the open door creating a shadow.

"What kind of angel are you, then." He says, trying to hide his shock. "You blinded that lady."

I sigh, feeling remorseful as I take a couple of steps towards him. "I warned her that she couldn't handle my power. Sometimes it's too much to humans, my real voice can be, too. Do you remember the gas station?"

"You were just talking to me?" He asks, trying to seem unimpressed. I nod solemnly.

I run a hand through my hair. "My error, sometimes, extraordinary people can perceive my true form and I thought you would be able to see me for who I am. I was wrong."

"Oh yeah?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then whose 'true form' are you taking now, some college girl?"

"This is just a vessel. And actually she has been out of college for 6 years now."

"So what, you're possessing her?"

"She is a very religious woman, she prayed to help us."

"Look, i'm not buying it, why don't you just come out of that skin suit and tell me who you really are?"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Why does he not believe me? I think to myself. Does this happen to him often? "I don't understand."

"What I don't understand is, why would an angel save me?"

I nod, realising why he is so hostile. "You are a good person, Dean."

"Then why did God let me go to Hell."

I stare at him, searching his eyes. "What's the matter?" I close my eyes and look into his mind. I open them and look at him, finding the answer. "You don't think god exists."

"Why'd you do it." He asks, glaring at me.

"Because He commanded it." I pause, letting him feel the weight of my words. "Because we have work for you."


	4. The Aftermath

**A.N~ So I wanted to rewrite this chapter, because this is another that I copied the lines like an idiot. I apoligize to all of you guys and to the writers of the show. I tried to fix it, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Dean POV**

"_Because we have work for you." _Her words echo in my head as I drive back to Bobby's with Bobby still unconscious in the back. I dial Sam's number and fill him in on what happened.

"**So an angel saved you from Hell?**" He asks, astonishment in his voice.

"_Sam, at this point, I have no idea if what she said was true or not. I'm just telling you what I heard_."

"**What was she like?**"

"_Stiff, almost emotionless. She had a serious stick up her ass._"

"**What does she look like? Was she really angelic like the movies?**"

"_Sam-."_

"**Humor me.**"

"..._she was kinda hot."_

Sam starts to chuckle on the other end, making me roll my eyes.

"**Dude, you are so hot for her.**"

"..._I'm hanging up now."_

"**Wait!**"

"_What, Sam?!"_

"**Did you ask her out?**"

_(Hangs up.)_

I open the back door of the truck to see Bobby sitting up, rubbing his head. "Great, Now I won't have to carry your ass inside."

"How long was I out?" He asks groggily, getting out of the truck.

"An hour or so." I reach out and grab his shoulders as he slips on the mud. "Careful, Bobby."

He shrugs me off and starts walking into the house. "What did Castiel have to say?"

I sigh and fill him in on what happened, from when she knocked him out to when she left.

"Then she just left!" I exclaim, frustrated with the angel. "What a bitch."

He starts chuckling, and smiles, taking a swig of his beer. "I don't know, Dean. It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"You're missing the point! There's no way this chick could be an angel!" I shout, standing up, walking over to the fridge, and getting a beer.

"Then what else could it be, Dean?" Sam asks, having heard me from the other room.

"A demon?"

"Why would a demon rescue you?"

"Revenge for Yellow-Eyes!"

"And what kind of demon is immune to salt?"

"Maybe she got some extra juice?"

"Where would she get it?" Sam says, poking me in the shoulder. "Yellow-Eyes is dead, so he can't fit in your anti-angel theory."

"Sam, we don't know for sure!"

"Are you two done arguing, or do ya wanna to come see this!" Bobby yells from the library, Sam and I walk over. "The lore says, a soul can be rescued from the pit by an angel of the lord."

Sam looks over at me with a smug grin. "Can a demon do it?" I ask, still not ready to believe it.

"As far as I can tell, demons don't have that much power."

I roll my eyes, still skeptical.

"Dean, why can't you see this as a good thing?" Sam says, still trying to convince me.

"But, why me?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't know, but apparently, you're very important." Sam says, fighting a grin.

"But why?"

"I don't know, haven't you heard the saying 'God works in mysterious ways?'"

I glare at him. "I'm going to kick your ass."

Bobby smirks, and looks down at one of the books. "Just take it outside, boys."

**Cas POV**

I arrive back in Heaven, wanting to get another assignment. "Anna before you say any-" I stop mid sentence when I see Zachariah sitting at Anna's desk, looking at Dean's file. "Sir, what are you doing here?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"I am your new superior." He says, not looking up.

"Where is Anna? Why was their a change in superiors?" I ask, thoroughly confused. He looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you need to know, Castiel?" He snaps, irritated by my curiosity.

"I am just wondering, Zachariah. I apologize." I say, backpedaling.

He sighs, going back to the file. "It's quite alright, Castiel. We actually have a task for you. We need you to execute it as soon as possible."

"What is the task?" I ask hesitantly.

"We need you and Uriel to go to earth, and kill Anna."

"Kill her? What has she done?"

"She fell."

I freeze, suddenly unable to breathe. He looks up and sees the shock on my face.

"Is there a problem, Castiel?"

"No, sir. I'll make sure to get this task done."


	5. The Pursuit of Anna

**A.N~ I'm sorry for not uploading for a long time! I'm just finishing up with my school's musical and I may be auditioning for the all-school play, so I may not upload as quickly as I can, so please, bare with me! Anyway, enough complaining, lets get back to the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cas POV**

I teleport to the Salvage lot and look around, confused by the big rusty machines. I shrug and teleport inside the small house, noticing all the incorrectly drawn angel warding sigils.

I stand in the kitchen for a moment before walking over to where Dean is sleeping and plugging into his dream.

_-Inside Dean's Head.-_

_I glance at him as he gets up and walks towards me, shutting the sliding doors to the kitchen. _

_"How are you here?" He asks, looking me up and down._

_"Your friend Robert didn't draw the sigils correctly." I say, making him flinch. "But I'm not here to discuss your poor warding tactics. I'm here because we need to talk." _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have a case for you." I say, pulling a file out of my coat and placing it on the counter. "Anna Milton. She recently was checked into a mental hospital after several months of being happy and healthy. 3 days ago she attacked an orderly, and escaped."_

_"Why should she matter?"_

_I hesitate, not wanting to tell him that she is an angel. "She lives at 4261 Richmond drive Mchenry, IL. Find her Dean, she needs you and Sam."_

_-Dean wakes up-_

I quickly turn invisible before any of them can see me, squinting at the bright light.

"What were you dreamin about?" Sam asks as he walks past Dean.

"Nothing..." Dean mutters as he walks into the kitchen. He walks up to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup, blushing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream..." He trails off, picking up the file I left on the counter and he flips through it, curiosity filling his mind.

"What is that?" Sam asks, brow raised. He walks over to Dean and looks over his shoulder. "Where did this come from?"

Dean sighs and sets it down on the table. "That Angel chick came to me in my dream, she left this."

"What does she want?" Sam asks, taking the file from his brother.

"I don't know." He says, making me roll my eyes. "These angels are really vauge."

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell, turning visible, making the brothers jump at the sudden presence. "I gave you her address, and told you that she needs you! How is that vague!"

They both just stare for a moment, too shocked to speak. Dean was looking more annoyed, while Sam looked amazed.

"So what are you all standing around for?" Bobby asked, irritated by our arguing. "Go find the girl, and protect her!"

I nod and turn to leave, but stop when a rough hand grabs my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean says, spinning me around to face him.

"I am going to protect Anna." I say, pushing away from him.

"And why should we trust you? For all we know, you could be aligned with the demons!"

"I have done you no harm since I met you, Dean. I actually saved your life from the fiery damnation of Hell. If I were you, I would stop being a little brat, and show some gratitude."

**Sam POV**

I clench my jaw as Dean makes another way too sharp turn. We have been driving for at least an hour. Every 5 seconds I feel like I want to open the door and jump out, and roll onto the ground.

"Dean, can you please slow down?" I yell, irritated by my brothers behavior. "I feel like I'm in final destination!"

Dean looks over at me, looking irritated by everything. Suddenly, we hear a rush of wind, causing the car to swerve to the left. Dean slams on the brake,

"What is taking you so long?" She says, her head cocked to the side with confusion. "Are you not as quick as me?"

"Cas, don't do that!" Dean yells, starting to drive again. She frowns, and leaves, taking the hint.

Finally, we reach Mchenry and find her waiting for us outside the house. We get out of the car and walk up to her.

"I checked her house." Cas says, grimacing.

"And?" Dean asks, impatiently.

"The demons got here before us. She isn't here, but her parents are dead."


	6. The Plan

**Dean POV**

"Are the demons still here?" I ask Cas, an eyebrow raised. She shakes her head, looking grimly at the ground.

Sam and I nod at each other and walk into the house, our pistols raised, just in case. I walk into the kitchen and look around for her parents bodies. As I walk closer, I see a kitchen table, set for dinner with cracked plates and bent forks. _So they attacked when they were sittin down for supper? _I think, angrily as I looked around the table. There were 2 chairs smashed on the ground with pieces littering the floor and table. In the center of the table, a butcher knife was stuck into the table, handle up, with a note stuck under it. I walk closer and peer over it, curiously. In sprawled handwriting, it said,

_These two are the first to die, but soon, every angel's wings will be clipped. _

I stare at it for a minute, trying to make sense out of the grimy little note. _What do they mean? _I think as I walk around the kitchen, the note crumpled in my fist. _Were her parents angels? _

"Dean!" Sam yells, snapping me out of my thoughts. "C'mere, I found her folks!"

I shove the crumpled note into my pocket and walk to the adjacent room, and found Sam, standing above the two corpses that used to be the girls parents. They were both horribly torn up, with large puddles of blood underneath them. It was obvious they had tried to fight, but couldn't fight against the powerful demons.

We both covered our tracks and left, before setting off their alarm.

**Cas POV **

I stand, waiting outside the house for Sam and Dean. Suddenly, I hear alarms going off inside, and they run out the door towards me.

"What happened?" I demand, pulling out my angel blade, ready to fight. "Are they back?"

But Dean just waves me off, and runs towards the car. "Just get in the car, Cas!"

I quickly stash my blade and get into the car. We pull out of their driveway, and drive away from the house. We quickly leave and as we leave the neighborhood, I can see blue and red lights flashing in the distance.

As we drive, I look out the window, watching the landscape zip by until we finally come to a stop outside of a small building with a bright neon sign outside of it that says "The Midnight Owl". I tilt my head as I stare at it, confused why it is glowing bright blue when it wasn't even half-past noon.

All the sudden, a tap on my window knocks me out of my thoughts **(A.N~ Hehe, get it, knocks? Lol, sorry guys, but sometimes the author's gotta have some fun!)**

"Cas!" Dean yells at me through the glass. "C'mon, we gotta check in!" He laughs at my startled look. I quickly teleport out of the car and appear in front of him, startling him. He rolls his eyes at me and walks inside, Sam on his heels. I follow after them, confused.

We walk into the building and walk up to the woman at the counter. I grab Sam's arm and pull him towards the door. "Sam, what are we doing here?" I ask, my voice in a low whisper. "Shouldn't we be looking for Anna?"

"Well, we need somewhere to stay first!" He says, like it was obvious. "We need to figure out how we're going to find her, where she even is, and what we're going to do. We can't go back Bobby's because he's too far away, so we're just going to rent a room here to plan things out."

"Oh." I say, sort of understanding. Sam nods at me and we wait for Dean to come back with the room key.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

I sit on the edge of one of the beds, staring at the flashing images on the screen. I look over at Sam and see his face buried in his laptop. I look over at Dean and stare at him puzzled as he wrestles a burger into his mouth. He catches my glance and stares back at me for a second.

"What?" He asks, his mouth full of food, an eyebrow quirked. He chews, swallows and continues the staring contest with me. I didn't know why, but all the sudden, my cheeks began to heat up and I noticed a deep redness on Dean's face too.

**Dean POV **

I stare at her from across the room and smile as she looks at the TV, trying to understand some dumb cartoon. Suddenly, she looks up and stares at me with her big blue eyes, I immediately quirk an eyebrow, staring back at her.

"What?" I ask, like I wasn't the one staring at her first. I watch as her cheeks start to turn red and she blushes as I stare at her. I start to smirk before I realize that my cheeks start to heat up as I remember Sam and Bobby's comments after I came back.

"_Dude, you are so hot for her."_

"_I don't know, Dean. It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."_

_Am I falling in love with an angel? _I think, lost in my thoughts as I stare her. I continue to stare, noticing how her hair was slightly ruffled from driving with the windows down. Her lips are in a slight pout, as if waiting to be kissed. I suddenly imagined myself striding across the room and kissing her passionately, my hand on the back of her neck, gently stroking through her long brown-

"If you guys are done with the eternal staring contest, I think I found a lead." Sam says, slightly chuckling at our beet red faces. Immediately, I get up and walk over to Sam and hover over the laptop, trying to push thoughts of Cas's beautiful eyes out of my head. "It says, 'Anna Milton was being treated at Memorial Hospital in Chicago, Illinois for a religious-centered mental breakdown she had 3 days ago. Unfortunately, Miss Milton escaped yesterday, leaving 2 guards with broken noses and no recollection of the occasion. There are no leads on where she has gone, but there is an on-going investigation to find her.'"

I look over at Cas and catch her staring at me. Only this time when our eyes met, we both quickly glance away instead of making intense eye contact. As soon as I turned away though, I wanted her to stare at me again, to feel her eyes boring into my head.

"So what do you think?" Sam asks, turning to me. "Where should we start?"

"The hospital?" I question, glancing at the file.

"Sounds like we're going to Chicago."

**A.N~ Looks like Destiel is forming! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, sorry that I haven't been updating very often, I didn't really know what to do with the next chapter. But I wanted to start forming the relationship between Dean and Cas, and I tried to incorporate more Sam, but I'm sorry if it seems like I'm neglecting Sammy. I'm also sorry if it seems like you guys are reading a play-by-play of the episode where Anna comes in, but I'm trying to make it different. But to try and mend things, I made this one EXTRA LONG!...Well, one of the longest chapters that I've written...COMING SOON there is going to be an appearance by a demon, what is Dean going to do with that note? and some Destiel fluff! Thank you to everyone who continues to read. ****Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think! ****LOVE YOU HUMANS! **


	7. Sam's Secret

**Dean POV**

"We'll head out at morning." I say, looking at the clock and realizing the time.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam says, looking at his phone.

We both get ready for bed. I grab a change of clothes and start to change before I realize that she was staring at me...

"Can I help you, Cas?" I ask as I pull my shirt back over my head. She immediately turns crimson and turns away from me.

"I- I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't realize you were changing clothes." She says, her back turned away from me.

"It's fine, Cas." I say as I pull of my jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants. "Aren't you going to bed too?"

She shakes her head, making her brown messy curls bounce. "Angels don't sleep." She says, trailing off. "Dean?"

"What's up, Cas?"

"What does it feel like?"

"...Is this a personal question?"

"No, I- I mean, what does it feel like, to fall asleep?"

"Oh." I stop and think for a second. "I don't really know, I've never thought about it before."

"Oh." She shifts awkwardly. "Are you...um...dressed?

"Yeah, you can look now."

She turns and before she can ask any other awkward questions Sam walks out of the bathroom, a towel on his head. He stops, sensing me and Cas staring at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks, staring at us. Suddenly, his phone starts ringing, and he quickly runs over and grabs it. He looks at the caller ID and runs back into the bathroom to answer it.

**Sam POV**

**(Sam**_**/**__?)_

_Hey you. _

**Ruby, what do you want?  
**_Found you another one. _

**I can't. I'm on a case...with an angel...**

_What? Where the hell are you?! _

**Ruby...**

_Why are you getting involved with Angels!_

**This angel, she rescued Dean from the pit., we're looking for this girl, Anna. We're going to Chicago tomorrow to find her.**

_Call me when you get into town. _

**Fine.**

**(Hangs** _up)_

I sigh and hang up, irritated with Ruby. _Why did she care if we helped an angel?_ I think to myself as I walk back into the room. _Is she afraid of angels?_ I look over and see Cas under the comforter, and Dean sitting in front of the TV. I walk over and sit down next to him. "Is she asleep?" I ask, turning around and glancing at Cas.

"She's trying to." He says, glancing back at the angel and smiling. "Who was on the phone?" He asks, looking at me seriously.

"Tyler." I say, lying like a rug. "He called because he needed advice about the wendigo he's hunting."

"What'd he need help with?"

"He didn't know how to kill it."

"Oh. Well I hope he gets through it okay."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna turn in, good night!"

"Night."

**Dean POV**

I wait until Sam falls asleep and pull on my coat. I walk out of the room, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and dial Tyler's number.

**(Dean**_**/**__Tyler)_

_Hello?_

**Hey, Tyler. **

_Dean, why are you callin me at 2:00 in the morning? _

**Sam said you needed help with methods to kill a wendigo?**

_Sam said what?_

**Are you not hunting a wendigo?**

_No man, I'm with my girl!_

**Oh... Sorry...Didn't mean to...uh... interrupt.**

_It's not a problem, dude. See ya._

**Bye, Tyler. **

_**(Hangs up)**_

_Why would Sam lie? _I think to myself as I walk back to the room. I carefully open the door, trying not to make any noise. I turn away from the door and see Cas staring at me through the dark, her eyes sort of shining in the dim light. She gets out of bed and walks over to me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dean, is everything alright?" She asks, worriedly.

"I was just checking to see if Sam's story checked out."

"Did it?"

"No, he lied to my face."

I explain what happened and what Tyler had told me. "Why would he lie to me? Do you have any ideas, Cas?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what to do. But I'm certain that Sam will be okay. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean."

"Goodnight." I say, smiling at my angel.

"Goodnight."

**Cas POV**

I smile to myself as I watch the sunrise, turning the sky all sorts of colors. Red, orange, purple, and pink clouds fill the sky, making beautiful designs through the expansive area. The golden hue of the sky made me think of the human perception of heaven.

I continue to look at the beautiful, thinking of heaven fondly. I sit there and wish that I could go back, but I couldn't leave. I still had the mission and I couldn't leave Sam and Dean.

"Cas!" Dean yells, once again snapping me out of my thoughts. I look down at the sidewalk beneath me and see him standing there, smiling up at me. "Come on, we gotta go find Anna!"

I smile back at him. _Father, I wish I could come home, but I can't leave these boys. _I pray, smiling up to the sky. I teleport down from the roof and stand next to Dean, startling him.

"You just love doin' that, don'tcha?" Dean says, shaking his head and smilin' at me. "It's gonna be a long drive to Chicago, do you want to meet us there?"

"I will ride with you, if you don't mind." I reply, smiling at him. "Where's Sam?"

"He got another phone call." He says, looking worried.

"I'll go check on him." I say, getting out of the car before he can stop me. I walk up to the motel room and see him sitting there in front of a girl with a face of a demon. Immediately my angel blade slides out of my sleeve and I lunge. "Sam, step aside!" I yell as I launch at her, the blade pointed.

Immediately Sam stands in front of her, shielding her. "Cas, No!" He yells, grabbing my hands to stop me. "Let go of the blade!"

"But Sam! She's a demon!"

He turns to the demon and says, "Run. Run fast, run far, and make sure that Dean doesn't see you."

She immediately disappears and Sam releases me. "Sam!" I yell, putting the blade back. "Why did you just let her go!"

"You need to let this go, she is helping us!"

"Sam, you are not understanding!" I yell, irritated. I suddenly stop and stare at him looking into his mind. "Has she influenced you?"

"Cas-"

"She has, hasn't she! She has warped your mind to make you think what your doing is right!" Suddenly I come across a fact in Sam's mind that makes me gasp, and put a hand over my mouth. "You didn't"

He opens his mouth to deny, but sighs, knowing he's secret is out. "Cas, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" I yell, shoving him at his chest. "What could she possibly say to make you drink demon blood!"

"Cas, please keep your voice down." He says, pleading with me. "Please don't let Dean know."

I open my mouth to argue, but close it again. "Fine. But you are not going to drink any more. I won't let you."

"You don't understand, Cas. I'm saving people! I'm exorcising the demons without killing them! Please I'm going to tell Dean in my own time."

I sigh, not wanting to agree with him, but not wanting to argue. Before I could argue anymore, Dean walks in, interrupting our argument.

"Are we leaving or what?" He asks, with mock irritation.

I open my mouth to say something, but Sam steps in front of me. "Yep, we're comin'."

I turn around and glare at him, he glares back and ushers me to the car.

**A.N.~ HI Guys! I promise that the next chapter will finally include Anna! I hope you guys enjoyed the arugement with Sam and Cas! Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, even though it takes me forever to upload, I just want to say, THANK YOU! Love you all, please leave me a review with what you think, just please keep it kind, I appreciate the constructive criticism, it really helps me write the next chapter. I do not own any of the supernatural characters, but I did make up Tyler off the top of my head. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	8. Remember, Anna

**Dean POV**

Finally after at least 3 hours in the car together, we drove past a sign that says, "Chicago 3 miles ahead'

I look over and see Sam passed out with a map in his lap, his head bobbing against the window. I smirk and pull out my phone, I take a few pictures before putting it away and focusing on the road.

"Dean, what is the purpose of taking pictures of Sam?" Cas asks, tilting her head to one side, making her hair dangle.

"For blackmail later." I say, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

We finally drive into the city, and find a motel, the Scarlet Letter Motel. (The Scarlet Letter Motel is not a real place, I made it up...) It seems like a nice place, so we get a room and unload our stuff. When we get to the room, Sam and I change into our Feds suits and grab a couple of badges. Cas watches as we tuck the badges into our coats.

"What are those for?" She asks, picking one up from our collection.

"We can pretend we are federal agents, so that we can ask any question, and go anywhere on the crime scene." I reply, chuckling slightly as she looks at the badge with childlike interest.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the hospital, you have to stay here."

"Dean, we should get going." Sam says, gesturing to the door.

"But I wish to accompany you!"

"You can come next time, you don't even have a badge!"

She opens her mouth to argue, but suddenly tilts her head a little and closes her eyes. "Fine." She says, opening her eyes. "I've been summoned to heaven. Pray to me when you've found something."

She leaves, rustling all of the papers on the table.

**Cas POV**

I arrive in Heaven and bow my head in front of Zachariah. "Sir, you summoned me?"

"Yes, have a seat." he says, gesturing to the seat across from his desk. I sit down, knowing not to disobey. "The seals are breaking fast, and soon it will be too much for us to control. After the raising of Samhain and the raising of the witnesses, we can't take anymore chances. We need you to find Anna, and kill her."

"Sir, why must we kill her?" I ask, but the second i say it, it hits me. "She can't be saved, can she?"

"She is dangerous to us now. If the demons get a hold of her, we will no longer have the advantage of suprise."

"What do I do?" I ask, trying not to let him see how unsure I am.

"I want you to stay with the Winchesters. let them learn to trust you. But when you find Anna, check in with us, and tell us everything you have learned. Then Uriel will deal with it."

"Yes sir." I say, getting up out of the chair. "I have to go, they're praying for me." I lie, and leave, unable to listen to then talk about Anna this way for a moment longer.

When I get back to earth I don't go to the room, I go to the roof of the motel. I sit up there for a while, letting the wind blow my hair away from my face. I look up into the sky and pray to my father for Guidance.

_Father, what should I do? I don't know what's wrong or right anymore. I need you so deeply. Should I kill Anna? Should I go against my brothers? Should I save my sister who made the choice to disobey Your Will? Are my orders even coming from you? Please father, I need you._

Suddenly, a door behind me opens and a girl in a white dress is standing there. I watch as she walks closer and closer to the edge, tears dripping down her face. She steps onto the edge of the building and closes her eyes.

"Stop!" I yell and grab her shoulder. I pull her away from the edge and sit her down next to the door she came out of. "What were you doing?"

"I was...I was going to jump." She says, staring straight ahead.

"Why?" I ask, confused as to why she would want to jump off of such a tall building.

"He dumped me." She says and cries into her sleeve.

_Dumped_? I think, confused as to why the girl would be crying about garbage. "Who dumped you?"

"My boyfriend. He broke up with me because he was in love with my sister!"

_Oh. So she was denied the love of another? What do I say? Do I offer condolences?_

Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice in my head. '_Tell her that he doesn't deserve her love. That a boy is not something to die over'_

_Julie?!_

_'Tell her.'_

"He doesn't deserve your love." I say shakily. "A boy is not something to kill yourself over."

'_Now rub her back gently, and tell her everything is going to be alright. Compliment her and make her feel good about herself. Then, tell her that she needs to go home and talk to her mother.'_

I pull her close and embrace her, trying to be warm and gentle. I rub her back gently and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. "Everything is going to be alright. You are a beautiful, strong and independent woman. You will find someone who will treat you right and make you feel loved, I promise. You need to go home, and talk to your family."

She nods and gets up. "Thank you." She says and walks out the door, not even glancing back.

_'That was wonderful, brilliant thinking, Castiel.'_

_I've never had to, comfort someone before._

Before she can reply to me, I hear the door open again and this time when I turn around, Dean's standing there, holding his tie in one hand with his shirt unbuttoned. The wind hits him and it ruffles his shirt and jacket. He sees me staring and smiles smugly.

"Like what you see?" He asks, winking at me.

I blush and turn away, tempted to jump off of the building myself. "How did you find me?"

"I remembered this morning." He says, and sits down next to me. "Why do you like to be up here?"

I look at him and notice how uncomfortably close we are. I want to look away, but I get lost in his eyes. "I...I...um...I come up to the roof to uh... to um... Be closer to my father." I say, losing track of my words every couple of seconds.

"Me and Sam think we found a lead. Anna drew pictures of what she heard the angels talking about. Some of them were of the seals, but there is one picture that continues to show up. She drew this window, over and over again. Sam is doing some reasearch on it now.

"Wonderful." I say, smiling down at the picture. When I look up he's staring at me, a look in his eyes that makes my face heat up. Suddenly I feel like a magnet drawn to him. It is as if some force is pulling us closer and closer. We are so close our noses are almost touching, he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair away from my face, we lean in and-

**RING RING RING!**

Our foreheads collide as Dean's phone rings. We immediately seperate, I scoot far away, and he gets up and paces as he answers the call. He talks with Sam for a while before turning to me.

"Sam thinks he found the church." He says sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with me. "It's the St. Ann's on 52nd."

"Oh, that's great news." I say, getting up and looking at the sunset, my back turned to Dean. "Should we go back down to the room?" I turn to Dean and he smiles at me, his green eyes glistening in the setting sun.

**Sam POV**

_Where the hell is Dean?_ I glance at my watch and groan as I realize the time. Guess t_he church will have to wait until morning._

I turn around and start to head for my bed, when I see Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Is the angel here?" She says hesitantly, wielding a knife.

I shake my head. "Dean went looking for her."

Ruby walks in and shuts the door behind her, pocketing the knife. "I found another one." She says slyly.

"I don't know, Ruby." I say, turning away from her.

"What do you mean? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, is this really a good thing? Am I really helping people?"

"Sam, don't go all 'existential crisis' on me." She replies with an eye roll. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me that I'm making a mistake, and that we have to stop."

"We can't stop! We have gotten so far, we can't just quit now!" She cries, trying to reason with me. "besides," she continues slyly, walking closer and closer to me until our noses touch. "You and I both know we are more than just partners." She kisses me passionately, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck.

I grab her wrists and stop her. "You should go."

She smirks and presses her lips to mine again, this time more inviting and warm, like Jess. I kiss back, remembering Jess, I reach up and cup her face, my hands hoping to find Jess's smooth skin. But I instead felt Rubys borrowed meat suit. I try to break away from her, but she has a firm grip on my neck.

She pulls away and says against my lips, "It's too late to turn back now, Sammy." And then disappears, leaving me shaking and alone. I collapse into the chair in front of my laptop, my head in my hands.

Suddenly the door opens and Dean and Cas come walking in, both blushing fiercely.

"Are we goin to the church, or what?" Dean asks smiling at me. I nod and we leave, in the car, Dean gets in the front with Me and Cas sits in the back. I couldn't help but notice how nervous they seemed. How they would catch each other's eye in the mirror, and then quickly look away, both of them blushing. I quirk an eyebrow, but don't say anything, deciding to let the two of them sort things out.

We finally pull into the church parking lot, making sure to park somewhere that the car won't be seen. We make sure to get our guns, and holy water each, despite Cas's protests.

We find our way to the attic, thankful that there wasn't Mass going on. We walk into a big open room with several statues in it.

"Anna?" I say, gun pointed. I hear a whimper in the corner of the room and lower my weapon. "Anna, it's okay we aren't going to hurt you. My name is Sam."

She walks out from behind a piece of stained glass in the corner, looking scared. "Are you the winchesters?"

"That's us." Dean says, a smirk on his face.

"Anna." Cas says, stepping out from behind me. "Do you remember anything?"

She immediately flattens herself against the wall. "Are you here to kill me?!"

"No." Cas says, calmly walking towards her. "No, I'm not going to kill you, Anna. I would never kill a friend."

"A friend?" I say, confused.

"Anna is an angel." She says plainly. "She fell a few weeks ago and I was sent to find her and kill her. But I realize, I could never do that to her."

Anna smiles, but then her face goes blank and she tilts her head, listening. "You're a wanted, woman, Castiel." She says, looking horrified. "They are all saying that you have fallen and need to be brought back to heaven." Suddenly her eyes go very wide. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Why?" Cas asks, looking around.

"They are sending Uriel."

Cas's eyes go wide and Anna grabs Cas, Me and dean. "I've never done this with 3 people, but it's worth a try!"

Suddenly everything turns white and when I open my eyes, we're in some shack. Cas's eyelids start to flutter and she almost falls backwards, but Dean catches her just in time.

"Cas!" He yells, lightly patting her face.

Cas opens her eyes and stands up, holding her head. "I'll be okay, just a little dizzy." She says, smiling.

"Cas, where are we?" Dean asks, turning to Cas.

"Far away from the city, and Uriel. I tried to get as far away as possible." She replies, smiling.

"Castiel. You said you and I were friends in heaven, can you please give me answers as to who I am or was?"

"Of course, Anna. Come along." She says and they walk into another room in the back of the shack.

**Cas POV**

I shut the door behind me and sit with Anna at a small table and chairs that were in the middle of the room.

"Tell me everything you remember." She says, desperate for answers.

"When we were in Heaven, you were my superior, but you were always courteous to me. You never seemed like my boss, you were my friend. Whenever I had a question you would never scold me for it, you would just smile and give me the answer, or help me find the answer myself. But after I went to search for my vessel, you fell, I never knew why, but the other angels always claimed you were a dangerous traitor. I remember in the last few days before you fell, you seemed, like you needed to find yourself." I pause, unable to find the correct words. "In Heaven, we all believe we are brothers and sisters, but in all honesty, you are the only angel that I genuinely believe is my sister."

We both stare at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next. She smiles and without warning, embraces me. At first, I don't hug her back, unsure of what to do. The only real hug I have ever been involved in was one I had started myself, how do you react to a hug? I embrace her back, unsure that I was doing it exactly right.

She chuckles and lets go of me, smiling. I smile back, happy to finally have my best friend back.

**Sam POV**

Suddenly the door bursts open and Uriel is standing there, glaring at me. Dean immediately pulls the demon knife and stands in front of the room, protectively.

"Just give me the traitors." He demands, glaring at Dean and pulls his own angel blade. "I don't want to deal with any of you, Mud Monkeys."

"No." Dean says defiantly, glaring at him. "Don't you dare touch her, you douchebag!"

I silently slip into Cas's room, hoping to get them out of here. Cas and Anna sit together, talking about something. When I walk in they both turn to me.

"Where is he?" Cas asks, getting up.

"Outside, Uriel found us. You guys need to get out of here."

"No." Anna says, standing up and walking to the door. "No more hiding. It's time that I get answers for why all of this is happening to me." She throws open the door and rushes at Uriel. Cas and I leave after her, ready to back her up. She grabs his angel blade and flips it, pointing it at his throat. She grabs the necklace he's wearing and rips it off his neck, glaring at him. She stares at it for a moment, confused. "What is this?" She demands, gripping his shirt.

"Your grace." Cas replies, standing next to me. "Break it, and you'll be an angel again."

Anna looks at the small vile of energy in her hand, looks back at Cas, and smiles. "See you on the other side." She looks at the vile, and smashes it onto the ground. "Shield your eyes! Shield your eyes!" She commands, franticly, the energy consumes her and she glows brightly, white light filling the room.

When I open my eyes, Uriel and Anna are gone, but thankfully Cas was safe and so was Dean.

"Think she'll be okay?" Dean asks, walking over to me and Cas.

"Yeah. Anna knows how to take care of herself." Cas says, smiling at Dean.

After that, Cas zaps us back to the church and we drive back to the motel. As we drive I remember Anna's words at the church, 'You're a wanted woman, Castiel.' I just hope Cas can take care of herself, if not, she'll always have us.

A.N~ And finally, the chapter is over! This was a loong one, but I just felt bad because I keep stopping chapters right before we meet Anna, so I figured I would make this one EXTRA LONG!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of my late Christmas present to all of you! I packed a lot of stuff in there this time! Some Destiel, a lil bit of Sam and Ruby, some stuff with the angels, and finally, meeting Anna. Thank you so much for reading my story, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	9. A New Case

_Lancaster, Wisconsin _

_December 8th 7:35pm _

Aphrodite sighs as she watches 2 lovers dance about the streets from her spot on a park bench, envious of their happiness despite the fact that she was the one that put them in that state. She grits her teeth as the girl twirls, her jet black hair fanning around her, causing the girl to giggle loudly. She rolls her eyes as they sashay past her, both singing some annoying love song at the top of their voices.

"Oh Roger!" The girl cries when they stop almost directly next to her. "I'm just so in love with you!"

_I'm sure you are._ She thinks to herself, using all of her willpower to stay calm and not interfere. _Unfortunately, he's not in love with you. _She smirks to herself as she runs her hand through her hair, using the puddle in front of her as a mirror. _Well, he won't be for long._

"And I you, my dearest!" He proclaims back, his baritone voice echoing around the empty street. "Your eyes are that of diamonds, not even Aphrodite herself can compare to your beauty!

_That did it. _Aphrodite gets up, adjusting her coat to show more of her cleavage, and walks up to the 2 of them. She stops in front of them, intending to show these 2 that their love is not genuine "Ya know, not all girls are this ridiculous. Call me when you're done fooling around with this horrid piece of filth." She says, tucking a piece of paper into his suit coat pocket, and kissing his cheek flirtatiously. She continues walking, her heels clicking on the cobblestones.

"Who do you think you are?" The girl growls, offended by Aphrodite's words and actions towards her boyfriend. He pulls the piece of paper out of his suit coat and stares at it for a moment, confused. He tries to read the greek words aloud, but before he's done uttering the final word, his eyes flash pink and he lets go of his girlfriend. "Roger?" She says, confused by his sudden change in demeanor . He walks towards Aphrodite, attempting to catch up to her, and his girlfriend grabs his arm, trying to stop him. "Honey, what's gotten-"

She's cut off with a gasp as he grabs her by the throat and chokes her, pinning her against the lightpost. She struggles against him and struggles out his name a couple of times. He turns towards Aphrodite for orders with a grunt.

"Take out the trash, Roger." She says, handing him her knife. He immediately takes the knife from her, and stabs the girl and throws her onto the cobblestones, dismissively. The second he stabs her, her skin starts turning hot pink, spreading from her wound. By the time she's dead, her skin from head to toe is dyed bright pink. He leaves the knife in the girls abdomen and walks over to Aphrodite, then they both leave hand in hand. The girl rolls to the side, revealing that the pure silver knife is engraved with a pink heart near the handle.

**Dean POV **

I sit at the kitchen table at Bobby's house, looking through the newspaper for cases. My eyes skim the headlines, irritated by all of the ridiculous ones, like '_A New Musical Is Born Around Suzanne Collins Hunger Games'!_

_Who would want to see a musical about kids killing each other? _I think to myself, rolling my eyes. I glance around the room, getting bored. Sam's on a supply run, Bobby's cleaning the guns upstairs, and Cas's back in Heaven, trying to sort things out with her superiors. It's been 2 weeks since I've seen her, and I have to admit I'm getting worried. I know she can take care of herself, but it wouldn't kill her to drop in every once in a while.

I turn back to my paper and notice one headline that I didn't see before. _Hot Pink Girl Found In Middle Of Road Stabbed To Deat__h!_ I immediately perk up and continue reading the article, trying to figure out if it's a case that we need to look into.

**Cas POV**

"Zachariah, I really appreciate this opportunity to be allowed back into the Garrison." I say, following him into his office.

"You're welcome, Castiel." He replies, sitting down at his desk. "You are a valued soldier. Besides, you have a connection with the Winchesters, so you can help us." Suddenly he gets very serious and leans across the desk. "But the second you stop being valuable, is the second that you stop existing. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I say, trying to keep my voice even. "I understand."

"So far, everything is lining up perfectly. Dean's suspicious of his brother, and Sam running around with that demon, Emerald, or...What's her name?"

"Ruby, sir." I say, reminding him.

"The only thing to do now is to set our plan into motion. Which is why we need you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to get Dean on board with our plan."

"But, with all respect, Zachariah, what makes you think that he will listen to me?"

He stares at me for a second and then starts chuckling, circling my chair. "You're kidding me, right? You haven't seen the way he looks at you?" He bursts out laughing at the sight of my confused face. "That man is head over heels in love with you! But Castiel, we both know he isn't the only one. I've seen you two, on the roof of that motel."

I blush, turning away from him as not to show him my beet red face. _Does he really feel that way? _I think to myself, silently wishing it was true. "Well, we are sort of close."

"Exactly. Which means you have influence. Get him to swear his allegiance to us."

"How?"

He turns to me, grinning slyly. "Come now, Cas. Surely you aren't that innocent that you don't know how to convince a man?" Immediately, my face turns crimson at his blunt assumption.

"Are you asking me to..."

"No, you dirty minded woman! I'm asking you to use your femininity to your advantage."

"But, I don't know if I-"

He suddenly gets close to my face. "I have given you your mission. You are an angel. You swore your obedience to God and his will. So obey."

I nod and get up to leave, but then turn back to him. "What are the full plans for Dean?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Why do you care?"

"Well..." I trail off, wringing my hands. "I've grown quite fond of Dean and Sam Winchester, I wish to know what happens to them."

"You'll find out eventually, Castiel."

I nod and leave, wanting to get back to my boys.

**Dean POV**

"A hot pink girl?" Sam asks after I finish telling him about the case.

"Yeah. A bright pink girl laying in the middle of the road, a silver knife in her heart with a pink heart engraved in it."

"Any idea what it means?" Bobby asks, handing the boys a beer each.

"No, but it's definitely weird enough for us to check out, right?"

"Why not, we need a case. Plus, it's only 4 hours from here. We can leave first thing tomorrow?"

"I'll tell Cas." I say, closing my eyes. "Hey, Cas. We found a case. Maybe you could help us?"

Cas suddenly appears next to me, wide eyed as usual. "Hello, Dean. I would love to help." She says, smiling at me. I smile back, getting lost in her big blue eyes.

Suddenly, Sam clears his throat, snapping us back to reality. We both break eye contact, blushing something fierce. Bobby and Sam both start chuckling, which makes me want to throw my beer at Sam's face.

"Well, we should start researching or something, huh?" I say, clearing my throat.

"When do you ever do any research?" Sam scoffs, taking a swig of his beer. I glare at him and lift my hand to punch him when-.

"Dean, what exactly are you hunting?" Cas asks, making me forget my irritation at Sam.

"Well, we don't really know. All we know is," I pick up the picture and show it to her before continuing. "This was left in the vic's body."

"I know that knife!" She cries suddenly and I could practically see the light bulb. "That's the blade of Aphrodite. We tried to keep it in Heaven's weapons vault, as we do with all of the other weapons of the greek gods, but one day it disappeared. Virgil has been trying to track it down for years."

"So we're dealing with God's now?" I say, leaning against the car. "How are we going to gank a god?"

"Well, that's where the research starts." Bobby says, turning and walking back to the house, Sam following him. Cas starts to follow but I grab her arm, stopping her.

"Cas, can you look around Heaven? See if you can find out anything?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." She says, smiling back at me, seeming to melt.

"Great. Thanks Cas. I knew I could count on you." I say, winking at her before turning to walk into the house. "Can you let us know if you find anything?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon." She says before flying off.

I smile after her, glad I can count on my angel.

**A.N~ THAT DESTIEL THOUGH! Lol, am I trying too hard? Let me know in a review if you want more! My friend Vienna Warren (Thanks, girl!) suggested to me that I include a case, and I have had the intro to this chapter typed up and sitting on my computer, waiting to be added. Originally I was going to add it to a story called, "When the God's Interfere."** **but I figured this was better! Anyways, I will include some Sam and Ruby and maybe some Bobby and Ellen in the next chapter! Who knows! This week is my birthday, so anything can happen! Thank you so much to everyone who continues to follow and favorite this story, I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story! See ya'll next time!**


	10. The Truth is Revealed

**Sam POV**

The next day Dean and I start the trek up to Wisconsin, wanting to get this done as soon as possible. Since it took more than 4 hours to get there, I convinced Dean to get a motel room.

"Dean, you're going to be exhausted by the time we get there! We're going to need one to wait for Cas anyways!"

Dean sniffles and rolls his eyes at me. "Fine, just find one."

I smirk to myself, happy that I won this argument. I look down at my phone and see a text from Ruby.

_Where are you? I found another one. It's a kid. _

I want to tell her to forget it, keep my promise to Cas, but the fact that it is a kid being possessed is what stops me from turning my back.

**I'll be there.**

_Meet me in Minneapolis. _

**Alright. **I send with a sigh.

"Sam, have you found one yet?" Dean asks, startling me.

"Um, yeah." I say, looking up at the motels that line the road. "That one!" I point to a motel labeled 'The Blue Lagoon'.

Dean's eyebrows knit together and he stares at me, suspicious. Then he yawns and shrugs, his tiredness overwhelming his suspicions. We finally get to the parking lot, and Dean finds somewhere to park while I go in and try to get us a room.

I walk in and standing there is a girl with a massive brown bun on the top of her head. When she sees me, she immediately brightens and plasters a sickeningly fake smile across her face.

"Hi!" She squeals, reaching down and grabbing a key. "Welcome to the Blue Lagoon! Do you need a room?"

"Yes. 2 queens please."

She looks past me and sees Dean sitting in the front seat of the car. "You sure? If I had a man like that-"

"Yes. He's my brother." I grit my teeth and glare at her.

"Oh!" She says, her cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. "So 2 queens?"

I nod and take the key from her, muttering a 'Thank you' under my breath as I walk out of the building. I walk over to the car and get the bags out the trunk.

"What's with the bitchface?" Dean asks, confusedly as he coughs into his elbow.

"They thought we were...Again." I say, irritatedly as I carry the bags into the motel room. I unlock and open the door, walk in, and immediately see Ruby sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Sammy." She says, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, throwing the bags onto the other bed.

"I thought I'd drop by." She says, crossing her legs, seductively. I am just about to yell at her, when I hear Dean coming up the parking lot behind me.

"Sam, can you help me with the bags?" He asks from outside the door. I quickly shut the door behind me, locking it. "Sam?"

I turn back and Ruby stands up at the side of the bed.

"We were supposed to be meeting in Minneapolis, but you never showed!" She says, poking me in the chest with one finger. Dean stands outside, banging on the door and yelling my name.

"Sam, open the door! What the hell is going on?" He yells, pounding on the door.

"Ruby, you need to get the hell out of here!" I whisper forcefully, not wanting Dean to hear me mention her name.

"Why? I would love to talk to your brother." She says, reaching behind me and pulling at the door.

"No! I'll tell Dean about us when I'm ready, but, not like this."

"Fine. Meet me at the barn off of Route 17." She kisses me before disappearing. **(I just made up Route 17, I don't even know if there is one...)**

I quickly open the door, noticing how the banging had stopped. When I open it, I see Dean hunched over, a coughing fit racking his body and threatening to bring him to the ground.

"Dean?"

He quickly straightens up, smothering his coughing, as if hoping I wouldn't see. "What?" He asks, walking past me and into the motel room.

"Dean, are you sick?"

"No, just a little under the weather." Dean says as he starts unpacking the guns. "Why wouldn't you open the door?"

"Um.." I pause, trying to find a decent excuse. "There was a...huge...spider." I say, piecing my words together as I go.

"A huge spider?" Dean repeats, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "Sam, we hunt demons for a living. You thought we wouldn't be able to handle a stupid spider?"

"I did handle it."

"Well then where is it?"

"I threw it out the window."

"Which window?"

"The bathroom one, alright!" I exclaim, walking over to my duffel and grabbing out an extra pair of clothes and a toothbrush. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

Dean nods and I start the shower. After blocking the door, I climb out of the window to go and find Ruby.

**Ruby POV**

"No matter what you do." The demon says, wrestling against the chains tied to it's wrists. "I'll never talk."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not here to give us information, then." I say, leaning against a wall of the barn. I look over my shoulder and see Sam running towards us. "Sam!" I run towards him, stopping him from entering the barn. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, I got delayed giving Dean excuses."

"Well, you'd better get in there, the kid is getting antsy."

I watch as Sam walks through the door and walks towards the kid, looking at him with both sympathy and hate. I smirk as he pulls the demon from the child with ease. _Everything is going great! _I think to myself as I continue to watch. _Soon, he'll be so good at this, he can kill Lilith, then, that's when the fun begins. _Out of the corner of my eye I spot something moving, something tan. I frown, trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, I hear a huge gust of wind and I run out the barn door to look.

"What is it, Ruby?" Sam asks, walking over to me with the little boy in his arms. "Did you see something?"

"I think your brother has spies." I say, looking around, my eyes black. I quickly turn back towards Sam and take the little boy from him. "Get back to the motel, keep the subject off of me. I'll call you when I've got another one."

"Wait, Ruby!" I turn and see Sam thrusting a flask towards me. "I'm all out. I need more!" I nod, trying not to show my delight in his reliance on my blood.

"Do it quick." I say, as he takes out a knife. He cuts my arm, careful not to cut the kid, and lets my blood flow into the flask. Finally, when it's full, he wraps a bandage around my arm.

"Go." He says, looking around and I disappear.

**Cas POV**

"Sam." He turns and sees me standing there, looking pissed.

"Cas, this isn't-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"What the hell are you doing with her? Did you just decide to leave your brother, who's obviously sick, and come to get more demon blood?"

"Cas, I just saved that kid's life!"

"At what cost?"

He sighs with frustration and turns away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then why don't you talk to someone that will."

He turns, his face confused, and Dean walks out from behind me.

"You can go, Cas." Dean says, not taking his eyes off of Sam. "I'll take it from here."

I give his hand a comforting squeeze, and fly off, hoping Dean will knock some sense into his brother.

**Dean POV**

"Ya know, I really didn't want to believe it." I say, staring my brother down. "She told me everything after you left."

Sam opens his mouth to argue, but I hold up a hand.

"I saw what you did with the kid."

"Dean, I'm saving people! We're sending demons back to hell without having to kill the people they are possessing!"

"An exorcism does the same thing!" I yell, making him scoff and turn away from me. "Sam, Cas told me that if I don't stop you, her superiors will. Does it sound like you're doing any sort of good?"

"Dean, I've saved more people in the last couple of days than we have in weeks. This is a good thing! I'm getting stronger!"

"Do you realize what you're doing to yourself? You're drinking demon blood! You're becoming more demon than human by the minute! You need to stop this now, Sam. Soon, another hunter is gonna catch wind of this and try to hunt you down! Then where will we be?"

"I can't just stop now, Dean!"

"You're becoming a monster, Sam!"

"So what, now you're on the angel's side just because you're hot for Cas?"

"Keep her out of this! This isn't about her! This is about the fact that you're running around with a demon!"

"This is a sure fire way to save people!"

"So is an exorcism, Sam! You're just going in circles!"

"You just don't see how much good this is doing! Ruby says that-"

"Ruby? Ruby's behind this?"

Sam sucks in a breath, realizing his mistake. "She's just been helping me!"

"And therein lies the problem! She's poison Sam! She's just stringing you along!"

"Ruby is helping me get stronger to face Lilith!"

"Why can't you and I work together to stop Lilith? Why does it have to be you?"

"Because you aren't strong enough Dean! But I am. I can kill her and stop her from freeing Lucifer!"

"If it's such a good plan, then why would you lie? Why would you keep this "fantastic new ability" from me!"

"Dean, I was planning on telling you about all of this before. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but I wanted to wait for the right time!"

"When was that? After you were so pumped up on demon blood that you could kill me if I put up a fight?"

"No Dean, please just listen to me!"

"Sam, there is no possible situation where this would be okay. When even God thinks that this is wrong, there is no way in hell that it can possibly be right! Just, promise me. Promise that you are never going to use these abilities again."

"Dean-"

"Promise me, Sam."

We stare at each other for a moment, I pray he's going to say yes.

"I promise, Dean."

**Cas POV**

I let out a sigh of relief from the roof of the barn, glad that Dean finally got through to his brother. I watch as they both walk to the car, Dean still looks at his brother with distrust, and Sam still looks conflicted, but for the moment, they can put aside their differences and focus on their case. I look up towards Heaven and send a prayer to my father.

_Father, please help Sam to keep his promise to Dean and stop using his abilities and help Dean to try to start trusting his brother again. Please help guide me towards putting on the right path to reach their full potential in the right way. Thank you for your guidance, Father. I hope to see you soon. _

**A.N~ Guys I'm alive! Hi, y'all! I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to update! I have been suffering massive writer's block! I hope this chapter was good, it didn't have a ton of Destiel, but I'm going to try and put in some more next chapter! Please leave me a review of things you want to see more of, and things you want to see less of. I was trying to figure out how to write the argument with Sam and Dean, so that's why there are some of the lines from the show. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LINES I USED THAT ARE FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to give you more! Love you Humans, see ya next time!**


End file.
